


Blooming Marigolds

by Katakira_Wolves



Series: Maribat [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a Good Bro, Caline Bustier Bashing, Class Salt Sans Chloe Kagami Nath Adrien, F/M, Gotham Rogues - Freeform, Ivy & Harley are good, Ivy & Harley have a kid together, Mira Rosa Isley-Quin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves
Summary: Marinette won her class a trip to Gotham. But the Class minus her friends who stood by her left her at the airport. On her way to the hotel, she was not anticipating running into Mira, son of Ivy and Harley, however, all around sunshine person.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Ivy Pepper (Gotham)/Harleen Quinzel, Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s), Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Blooming Marigolds

Three years ago if you told Marinette, that she would lose all but nine friends because of a liar, she would have called you crazy; however, looking back on it, she now released that not all her classmates were truly friends with her. Marinette can now say, that the leeches in her life are gone, but she pitties Lila. The liar has no idea what she has done to herself, and when she does learn... It's not going to go well for her. Marinette held faith in her teacher, but she was proven wrong again when she just stepped aside with her belief that the child should fix their own mistakes. But how can they if they were never pointed out.

However, Marinette did not believe her teacher was this stupid to have not done a headcount. Marinette had only left to go to the bathroom for a few minutes, the bus was still there when she went, but once she left, her classmates and the bus was gone. Leaving Marinette at the airport alone. Now Gotham isn't a safe place for girls alone at night especially if they're foreigners. Marinette started to head towards the hotel, momentarily forgetting that she is in Gotham and not Paris.

Just as she remembered that little fact she bumped into Mira. Since Mira is bigger than Marinette, the resulting force knocked her down. "Oh my god, Are you ok?" Mira asked bending down to help her back up. "I'm ok, I'm sorry for not looking where I was going," Marinette replied, and when she looked up to her helper, she just about panicked when she thought he had run into Poison Ivy, but she calmed down when she saw the hair was dyed at the tips. 'It was Mira,' she had told herself. She did her research, after all, Mira wasn't a villain, far from it, in fact, Ivy, Harley, Oswald, and Edward, had all changed their life around when they had kids. "I actually should be the one to apologize, where are you headed? I can help you get there." Mira offered, "But I don't even know your name," Marinette had replied, but it was a lie, she knew his name but she didn't know his full name. "Pft, of course, I meet a new person and I completely forget to introduce myself. My name is Mira Rosa Isley-Quin. What's your name little Marigold?" Mira asked in return. "My Name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And I'm headed to the Rose Spring Hotel." Marinette said. "It's lovely to meet you Marinette, and I know that hotel, I pass by it every day on my way home. Follow me, Marigold." Mira said, leading Marinette to the hotel.

And that is the first start to a blooming friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my third attempt at writing Timari, so I apologize if it's sort of cringy


End file.
